Hot Chocolate with Whipped Cream
by DarkElements10
Summary: Everyone knew they were competitive, but who would think that they would be competitive over dessert? Short one-shot. Fluff.


**Hot Chocolate with Whipped Cream**

**By: Riley**

**Summary – Kendall/OC. Everyone knew they were competitive, but who would think that they would be competitive over dessert? Short one-shot. Fluff.**

* * *

Kendall was sitting down at the table passing his cup of hot chocolate back and forth between his hands. He looked around the kitchen and his eyes landed on the can of whipped cream that sat on the table in front of him. He glanced at the whipped cream and then up into Riley's face. She sat across from him, her eyes had moved over to the whipped cream as well. Both of their mugs of hot chocolate had run out of the light, whipped dessert topper and it was obvious from the glares that they sent each other, that they both wanted I first. Kendall gave a mixture of a sinister and playful smile before he put his left hand onto the table, palm down. Riley did the same, placing her right hand on the table, sitting up straight in her seat.

Kendall slowly counted down, his fingers slowly lowering from three…two….one…

As soon as his last finger went down, Kendall and Riley burst forward, reaching for the whipped cream can that had been minding its own business in the middle of the table. They grabbed onto the can at the same time and started to pull back and forth on it as hard as they could. Kendall, being stronger, clearly had the upper hand, but Riley wasn't going down without a fight. He pulled hard enough so that she was leaning over the table, holding onto the can with both hands. Kendall twisted the can to the side and she fell onto her back on the floor, still holding onto the can.

"Are you ok?" Kendall looked down at her in concern.

"Fine," Riley replied, bringing her elbows down to her chest, kicking her legs, as she tried to get the can. The force of the pull caused Kendall to topple over onto the floor as well. He rolled over so that he had pinned her down, his knees on both sides of her and pulled hard. Riley's fingers slowly slid off and his arms jerked back so fast that he fell onto his back to the floor.

"Ha ha!" Kendall cheered, waving the can of whipped cream over his head.

Riley shot p and reached both of her hands, digging her index fingers into his sides, something that he hated her doing, and something that always startled him. Kendall jerked and dropped the can, allowing Riley to scoop it up. She turned it around, so the nozzle was pointed in his face and sprayed him.

Riley smirked at him.

Kendall let out a defeated sigh before leaning over and giving her a passionate kiss, allowing her to taste the whipped cream. He then got to his feet and pulled Riley to hers as well. "I win," Riley sang, twirling the can around in her hand. "You lose, Hockey-Head."

"What's the score?" Kendall reached over and grabbed a towel, starting to wipe off his face.

"Four to six," Riley replied, her upper lip curling in annoyance. She plopped down in her seat and dejectedly, with an exaggerated pout on her face, started to pray whipped cream onto her hot chocolate. "In favor of you."

"Good." Kendall grinned. "Because I intend to win next time and keep my lead."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Not all of my romance one-shots needs to be dramatic/angsty/have a serious undertone, so I thought I'd do a quick fluffy one.

I realized recently that most of my one-shots (usually romance ones or something that I think will slow down the pace of a story) can be put into some of my stories, so I think that unless they slow down the pace of the story or don't fit in one at all I'll put them as chapters of my stories. It's also because I don't want to burn you guys out on them, though I do have a couple of friendship one-shots coming up soon. (Those will be _Driving Lessons_ which is a four chapters story with BTR and Riley and Rhuben, _Karma_ with BTR and DE, _Hurt_ which is a Jiley friendship, _Wild and Crazy_, a Carley friendship, and _Mini Me _which is a JamesxPatrick friendship). And, I don't know why, I think I prefer writing full chaptered stories than one-shots because it's not as random to me. IDK, it's kinda hard to explain. I hope that's ok with you all.

Oh and don't forget that we do take requests, for one-shots or full stories, just look at the request policy that we have. The link is on our profile as well as our tumblr.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
